mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kintaro/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Like Goro and Sheeva, Kintaro is of the four-armed Shokan race. Unlike his aristocratic comrades, however, he is of lower-class Tigrar lineage. As is customary when recruiting Shokan and Centaur into Shao Kahn's service, one of each race must face each other in bloody kombat. Kintaro killed his opponent and, in an unprecedented act of bravado, roared for more Centaur blood. Centaurs leapt furiously into the ring to their demise. This savagery led Shao Kahn to appoint Kintaro his personal bodyguard." Storyline Mortal Kombat Kintaro does not appear until the second Mortal Kombat tournament. After Shang Tsung and Quan Chi were both defeated by Kung Lao, Kintaro was brought out to face him, but was defeated as well. During the Earthrealm invasion, Kintaro appears on The Street, and severely burns Kabal. He is defeated by Kurtis Stryker, Kabal's partner, who is attacked by Ermac right after defeating him. He later appears guarding Earthrealm prisoners along with Kano, Goro and Cyber Sub-Zero, unaware that Cyber Sub-Zero has defected to Earthrealm. Cyber Sub-Zero froze him, Goro and Kano and released the prisoners, just before the Shokan Warriors managed to release themselves from the ice. Enraged, the Shokans attacked Cyber Sub-Zero, but were both defeated. Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Kintaro makes his first appearance leading the Shokan army on their march to Z'unkahrah from Kuatan on the orders of King Gorbak, ready to avenge Goro's humiliating defeat and mutilation at the hands of Kotal Kahn. Kintaro and the Shokan forces arrive in the outskirts of Z'unkahrah, joined by the Oni Warlords, prepared to begin their siege on the city. Kintaro is soon after greeted by Kotal Kahn's enforcers, Ferra and Torr and D'Vorah. D'Vorah attempts to amicably begin negotiate with Kintaro, but the tigar Shokan insults D'Vorah for her appearance and rejects her attempts at a parlay. Kintaro then demands Kotal Kahn's surrender to King Gorbak in one hour or his army will raze Z'unkahrah to the ground. When D'Vorah tells him that Kotal Kahn will never surrender, Kintaro declares Z'unkahrah will fall an hour early and the Shokan begin their siege. Ending *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Kintaro's meteoric rise to glory in the service of Shao Kahn had inflated his ego and his hunger for exaltation. But his position as the emperor's bodyguard had stifled any opportunity for further achievement or recognition--save one. After killing Shao Kahn, the most powerful being in Outworld, Kintaro's fame had grown indeed. He had achieved the notoriety of a traitor. Now hunted by the Centaur, Tarkatan and Shokan, Kintaro lives a life of exile, a victim of his own infamy." Character Relationships *Served as a personal bodyguard to Shao Kahn. *Defeated by Kung Lao in the second tournament. *Burned Kabal alive but was defeated by Kurtis Stryker. *Defeated by Cyber Sub-Zero along with Goro. Gallery Mortal Kombat Kintaro.PNG|Kintaro as he enters Shao Kahn's Arena Kintaro vs Kung Lao.jpg|Kintaro vs. Kung Lao Goro and Kintaro.jpg|Goro and Kintaro guard the prisoners Kintaro and Goro defeated.jpg|Kintaro and Goro defeated by Cyber Sub-Zero Mortal Kombat X Comic Series 1427603586757.jpg|Kintaro, Champion of the Shokan 1428207541978.jpg|Kintaro and the Oni Warlord Screenshot_2015-04-12-10-59-09.jpg Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline